


Myth Turned Reality: Bits and Bites

by AndreaLyn



Series: Myth Turned Reality [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written to expand aspects of the Myth Turned Reality Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fili/Kili, Fili's pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking [requests](http://andrea-lyn.tumblr.com/post/73563554459/now-opening-the-floor-for-myth-turned-reality%22) for any scenes and will be until this notice changes.

Fili’s stomach was swollen and had been for some time. The gestation period was beginning to grow accursed, especially in how it played with his moods. For the most part, his strength of willpower had fought off the direst of such moments, but every now and again, he had to rely upon a secret word he had created with Kili that excused him from the room and gave Kili the authority to rule without his presence.  
  
Today was one such day.  
  
He had barely made it back to the private quarters before he gave a frustrated cry that was nearly swallowed with a sob, utterly awash with his emotions. Both hands went to his curved stomach and he stared at it accusingly, wondering why he had done such a silly thing as drink some of Tauriel’s wedding gift.  
  
The knock at the door kept Fili from truly falling apart.  
  
No matter how low he felt, he always dragged himself out of the depths to serve his kingdom. Fili shakily pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in sharp breaths to try and calm himself. “Who is it?”  
  
“Do I really need an introduction?” Kili’s teasing voice came in reply. “Are you decent? Should I come back when you’re calmer?”  
  
Fili weighed his options. The truth was that he doubted he would find himself calm without an intervention and his alpha’s presence seemed the best choice, short of dragging up the alpha bits within his own mind. “Come in,” he summoned, still utterly shaky. He unfastened his buttons and worked the crown from his head as he wandered towards the bathroom with Kili in tow, keeping his distance, but allowing his perfect scent to be near.  
  
Several breaths later, Fili forgot that he had ever been fraught or anxious. With Kili near him and no one else, they were safe in their privacy.  
  
Kili helped Fili to strip out of his clothes, helped to pour warm water into the bath, and sat dutifully at his side as he aided Fili in winding the braids out of his hair and giving him a proper wash, his hand sliding into the water to brush over Fili’s full stomach as though he had to remind himself of their infant waiting to greet them.  
  
Kili, the fiery alpha, sat subservient with his head bowed down at Fili’s side, as if he knew that at this very moment, he didn’t wish to be dominated. He only wished to be in the presence of the one he loved more than anyone else, but enjoying solace at the same time.  
  
Finally,  _finally_ , Fili felt more like himself.  
  
“You should join me,” he invited. “Better to feel the child kick.”  
  
Kili brightened, casting off his omega’s serving habits as easily as if they were a cloak shrouding him. He needed very little persuading as Fili watched Kili’s clothes fly off him, as though they could not be kept upon his person. He splashed his way into Fili’s arms, straddling his waist and pinning him to the ivory of the tub as he bore down on him.  
  
“Kili,” Fili complained heatedly, as his cock stirred with interest and he flushed with the shame that their child might hear what they’re doing. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Seeing if I can’t feel the baby kick,” Kili replied innocently, as if what he was doing was perfectly natural. He was nowhere near the kicking as he kissed Fili with such intensity that Fili felt pushed back even more, slipping lower into the tub until he barely stayed above the line of water.  
  
When Kili finally did move downwards to press both hands to Fili’s stomach, Fili was quite beyond breathless. They had been married for nearly two years and Kili still made him absolutely breathless.  
  
It was a lucky thing Fili could not become pregnant a second time because Kili seemed well and determined to add to their existing brood.  
  
“Do you feel better?” Kili murmured, to both Fili and the child.  
  
Fili remained ever grateful that when he spoke, he spoke nothing but truth. “With you here? I could feel nothing but perfect.”


	2. Bofur/Nori, wooing and bonding

Bofur isn’t sure when he became such a hot commodity amidst those in Erebor, but he’s one of the most popular dwarves he knows, these days. Ever since Bifur figured out that he had some omega blood in him, tempered by a beta’s steadiness, Bofur’s been learning how to turn it on and off. It was still rather strange to be doing it in the company of both Fili and Kili, who struggled with it more than Bofur ever seemed to.  
  
“They don’t feel the need for it,” Balin had explained during one of the lessons. “Kili, while an alpha, respects Fili and allows him the dominance he wants without having to present as otherwise.”  
  
Bofur, however, had learned to turn it off and on, as if pressing a button. It was one of the reasons he was so popular, but it was beginning to grow weary because of all the alphas who were so keen to present themselves, there was one notably missing.  
  
After the wedding, Nori had vanished.   
  
There’d been stories, of course. Dori seemed convinced that Nori had run off to steal some treasure or do some spy-work or something dastardly whereas Ori just thought that Nori was coming to grips with all the changes. Whatever had drawn him away, Bofur wasn’t the sort of dwarf who was going to sit there and pine. He’d made up his mind on that matter and had immediately gone back out to the pubs to nurse his thirst and to speak with others. In the course of things, he’d managed to acquire a number of alpha admirers.  
  
“He is coming back, you know,” Fili had said at one of their sessions with a knowing glint in the corner of his eye. Fili was still young, but with the added responsibilities and the jewels of the king, he seemed a hundred years older than he’d been the first time they’d met. “He’s on some pressing business for Erebor.”  
  
Bofur raised a brow. “Is that a confirmation that he’s back to being a royal spy?”  
  
Fili pressed his lips together and said nothing.  
  
Kili however, was nodding vehemently over Fili’s shoulder. “Kee,” Fili said, without even looking back. “Stop egging him on, you numbskull.”  
  
“Why are you so mean to me when our friends are around?” Kili complained.  
  
“Because they already know how dim you can be,” Fili said in reply. “Bofur, give him a week or two more. That’s all,” he added before sliding his arms around Kili’s waist to bring him close and begin to make up for his rudeness with slow, teasing kisses. Bofur made a mildly disgusted noise, waving a hand as he tried to write off the newlyweds (who were not so newly wed any longer, given the eight months since their wedding).  
  
“I’d be angrier with them, but Bombur’s still as madly in love,” Bofur informed Bifur, who grunted his agreement to such a statement. “Come on, then, I deserve a drink and these two probably need some privacy.”  
  
They left after Bifur wrote an elegant ‘not on my work bench’ in Khuzdul and with a flourish of calligraphy. The pub was the same as it always was. Bofur didn’t have to worry about a single drink and alphas were poised and ready to throw themselves at him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t really want to spend time with any of them.  
  
When you got right down to it, no one was halfway as interesting as Nori.  
  
One or two more weeks it was, then.  
  
So he waited, but he didn’t lock himself away. He only called upon that omega part of himself when he was either utterly bored or he felt like he could use a little bit of a rush. It was on one of those nights that he maybe let loose a bit too much and got himself into trouble. “You know,” a familiar and foreboding voice spoke in his ear, “an omega shouldn’t be out alone like this. Especially not one of your standing.”  
  
“Dain,” Bofur said, eyes widening in shock. “I didn’t think you came out to these places.”  
  
In fact, though not proved, Bofur had the sneaking suspicion all those noble folk had their own private bar where they liked to drink. He worked to ease back the tap, turn off the omega and Dain looked as surprised as Bofur had felt, being spoken to by someone so high up from the Iron Hills clan.   
  
“You’re not…”  
  
“Oh, I am,” Bofur assured. “Not always.” He gestured to the seat beside him. “Care for a drink?”  
  
Once Bofur had tucked away any lingering omega part of him, Dain seemed to relax and spoke to Bofur as a casual acquaintance. They were high enough in the workings of things that they had a good number of mutual friends and it was good to relax like this.   
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
Or, rather, it had been relaxing until now.  
  
“Nori, you’re back,” Bofur greeted pleasantly, beaming away as he spun on his stool. Then, of course, he caught sight of the dangerously dark look on Nori’s face and the glint of a dagger peeking out from his sleeve. “Nori,” he said again, pressing a hand on Nori’s back and leading him off to where they would have a bit more privacy. “Are you out of your mind? If you laid a single knick on him, Fili would have your head!”  
  
“He wouldn’t,” Nori said with a tone that basically confirmed he was off running royal errands in the darkness. “Why are you talking to Dain, anyhow? He’s unmated, you know.”  
  
“Yes, and so am I, I’m free to do as I wish,” Bofur countered.  
  
Nori looked a bit hurt by such an admission and that was when he understood why Fili had insisted that he wait and not only that, but Bofur began to truly understood how absolutely thickheaded he could be, at times.  
  
“The next time you feel like declaring your intentions at a public event, you might think about not running out days after,” Bofur advised, even as Nori’s lips turned into a devilish grin and Bofur gave a little bit of the omega in him to make up for all the trouble. “It gives a dwarf the wrong idea.”  
  
“Take it up with your king,” Nori murmured, taking a deep and settling breath at Bofur’s neck.  
  
“Oh, you trust me, I will.”  
  
*  
  
“Did I hear that right?” asked Dis, after the room had settled down from chaos.  
  
Fili, more stunned than the rest, could only rest his face in his waiting palm. “No, you heard it exactly. Apparently, if I’m to send Nori on another covert mission which was  _supposed to be a secret, Kili_ , then I ought to just send Bofur with him because they’re bonded. I don’t remember them being bonded yesterday. Did I miss that?”  
  
“I think we all did,” Dwalin harrumphed. “Suits me fine. I could use someone there to make sure I don’t kill Nori.”  
  
“See?” Kili whispered fondly into Fili’s ear when Dis and Dwalin moved onto other topics as Balin presented them. “It all worked out, didn’t it?”  
  
“State secrets, brother,” Fili warned him. “Next time, you’re going to catch a bit of punishment for revealing them.”  
  
Kili smirked widely, looking absolutely nothing like he actually worried about such a threat. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Bilbo & Thorin return to the Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking [requests](http://andrea-lyn.tumblr.com/post/73563554459/now-opening-the-floor-for-myth-turned-reality%22) for any scenes and will be until this notice changes.

The long trek back to the Shire has been freeing for Thorin.  
  
For every step away from Erebor he takes, he can almost feel the relief bleeding from his veins and the weight of a kingdom loosened from his shoulders. Fili has Kili and the advisors to balance him, but Thorin had warred with his own internal battles while trying to lead a kingdom he could not understand. Each step they take towards the Shire makes him feel freer and more like the dwarf he’d once been in his youth.  
  
He appreciates smaller things, once more. He takes joy in the smell of flowers on their path or how the sun peaks over the mountains as it rises. More than that, he takes joy in his company. Bilbo may be older, now, but is every bit as beautiful as the first time Thorin had looked at him and saw not a burglar, but a friend.  
  
“How much further?” Thorin asks, after they’ve taken their leave of the inn at the Prancing Pony.   
  
“To Bag End? Another day or so, but we’ll be in Hobbiton soon enough. If you’re good, I’ll even stop in at the Brandybucks and start your introductions early.” Bilbo tapped his pocket knowingly. “Lucky for you, I’ve a good deal of pipeweed to help settle your nerves.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thorin said, because he thought he’d heard Bilbo say ‘introductions’. “What are we doing?”  
  
“You’re a dwarf.”  
  
“Yes,” Thorin dryly responded. “I’m glad you noticed, Bilbo. Here I thought your eyes were less keen in your older age.”  
  
By the look on Bilbo’s face, Thorin was going to pay for such a comment. “The last time the Shire saw any dwarves, there were thirteen of them at my door and I went running off into the wild. They’ll probably think something nefarious is going on. Lobelia will probably use it to try and get into Bag End.”  
  
“Something nefarious is going on,” Thorin pointed out.  
  
“Oh? And what’s that?”  
  
“You’re going to have to tell all your fine neighbours and friends that you’ve a dwarf coming to stay who intends to woo you and wed you,” Thorin said, smirking as old confidence began to settle in his heart anew. “You’ll likely give Lobelia a heart attack with such a proclamation. Then you won’t have to invite her to the wedding.”  
  
“Fat chance,” Bilbo said, though he looked a bit stunned. “It’s going to be a large affair. That is,” he continued, getting the bluster back, “if they approve of you.”  
  
It took Thorin some time to realize what Bilbo meant, but it soon came to light.  
  
Though he had been to Bag End before, it had been as a visitor for only one night. He had not bothered to look at the people who lived around Bilbo Baggins, but now that he was returning here to stay, he must behave and introduce himself to the hobbits. He had brought gifts from Erebor in the hopes of winning them over, but the hobbits seemed to have no taste for gold or silver.  
  
“We like food and ale,” Bilbo explained, after Thorin could not give away a chest of treasure. “Pipeweed and good company.”  
  
“I suppose it will remain ours, then,” he said.  
  
And then there were the looks. It was as if Thorin himself was a dragon come to invade their home. They looked upon him as though he was a wild thing and they had never seen anyone of his ilk before. The older folks looked upon him in fear, but the younger ones looked at him with awe and wonder and begged stories of him.  
  
Thorin found that to be the best comfort of all. When the children asked him for tales of Erebor, it did not take much imagination to put him into his memory of Kili and Fili asking for the very same. He took to lingering with the children and telling them tales and found that the parents were grateful to him for the time he spent and the time it gave them back.  
  
Eventually, the looks were not given to him as though he was a stranger.  
  
Thorin found that he was being accepted as one of their own. “It doesn’t mean you can run off and be charmed by Primula,” Bilbo warned over tea one day, seemingly less pleased about Thorin’s involvement with the community now that everyone began to think of Thorin as ‘the exotic looking dwarf from Erebor with kingly connections’. “You’re mine, you know.”  
  
“Not yet,” Thorin replied considerately, keeping his lips pressed firmly together so that Bilbo would not see his smile. “I believe you owe me a ring, Master Baggins.”  
  
“We’ll consider it,” Bilbo replied, but given the playful smile on his lips, Thorin knew he wouldn’t have to wait very long at all.


	4. Fili/Kili, alpha dominance

Kili sat at the back of a massive room, near to sleep. Were it not for Balin’s watchful eye and quick raps upon Kili’s knuckles, he feared that the stuffy atmosphere of the room in combination with the dreadfully dull discussion of tariffs might put him to sleep. Kili found these meetings to be utterly dull because they involved papers being signed and little else.  
  
“Kili,” hissed Balin.  
  
Kili dug himself from the half-sleep he’d been lulled into, wondering what could have happened to cause Balin to take on such a tone. He knew immediately what it was when he glanced across the room to see one of the alphas from the Blue Mountains with Fili’s wrists in both his hands, clutched tight as he loomed over him.  
  
There were very few times in which the baser part of Kili grew out of control and took hold of him. He could control it between the thread of omega winding its way through his blood and Bifur’s herbs, but nobody,  _nobody_ , touched his Fili without Kili’s abject permission. He was on his feet and growling like a beast before he could stop himself or think about how this looked to the delegates.  
  
“Kili,” Fili gasped, hips bucking up as if in response to Kili’s sounds. “I can handle this.”  
  
“I don’t care, you shouldn’t have to,” Kili snapped, hopping over the round table with one hand planted for leverage, moving fluidly until he could yank the other dwarf off of Fili by the scruff of his tunic, hauling him into the centre of the room where everyone would see Kili exert his claim.   
  
The entire circle of delegates watched them eagerly, as if itching for some blood to be spilled in the name of their king. Kili looked over to see the shame on Fili’s face, his cheeks burning red, but Kili didn’t care. The moment of this dwarf’s hands on Fili’s wrists had been burned into his mind and he could not let that stand.  
  
“You touched what is mine,” Kili growled, pinning the dwarf to the ground with a heavy boot on his torso, willing to crush the heart out of him if necessary. “Why?”  
  
The dwarf sputtered, eyes wide, as if he had not expected to be caught.  
  
“Fili is mine,” Kili hissed, lowering himself until he could pin the alpha’s shoulders to the ground, digging out one of Fili’s knives from the secret place he kept it on his waist, having begun to carry matching knives after the wedding. “Do you not smell him? Smell my scent on him? Can you not smell that he carries my child?” he demands.   
  
Kili didn’t even hear the shocked gasp (barely even recalled that they had yet to tell anyone). He had a point to make and territory to defend.  
  
“I … I…”  
  
“Kili,” Fili warned. “Enough.”  
  
Kili looked up, expecting to find his king’s face flush with anger, but that was not what Fili regarded him with. Kili found himself standing at attention, his body prickling all over with the unexpected heat that washed over him as it always did when Fili looked at him as though he was a dish to be devoured. Fili’s breathing was laboured and his eyes seemed dazed as he excused himself from the table.  
  
Balin began to make apologies for the king and his consort, but the words were drowned by Fili’s presence in front of him. Kili could only register Fili’s heavy breathing and he knew that whatever anger Fili might have held had been swept away by desire.  
  
“If you don’t escort me out of this room,” Fili spoke, straining to keep it together, “I am going to ask you to debauch me on the ground before them. That would not be a very good example for our child.”  
  
Kili let out a fervent whimper, wanting to do precisely that, but knowing Fili would not forgive him for it when he was in his right mind once more. He slid his fingers into Fili’s and took a deep breath to try and clear his mind, but the inhalation only brought omega pheromones even closer.  
  
“Let’s go,” Kili said urgently. “And you’re kicking that alpha out the next time you invite delegates,” he growled his warning.  
  
“There’ll be no argument from me,” Fili promised as they went.  
  
Kili would not stand for anyone to intrude on what was his and if he had to continue to prove it as he did today, he would until the day he died.


	5. Dis/Dwalin, interrupted

“Come to bed, my sweetling.”  
  
Dis had not been able to sleep a true night of rest since the boys were married. She knew they were capable and that Fili was responsible. She knew that they were adults, now, and they had good heads upon their shoulders, despite what they constantly tried to prove otherwise, but it was a mother’s fear that would persist until she was dead.  
  
It was lucky, then, that she had such a fine distraction in the form of Dwalin – who currently lounged underneath her purple silk sheets in not a lick of clothing, those wonderful tattoos that marred his skin gleaming in the torchlight. He had been instrumental in distracting her while the boys set up their new life, but Dis still worried.  
  
“Did you see what that elf gave them on their wedding day?” she said sharply. “I know the boys are eager to get going, but they’re still young…”  
  
“They’re both over a hundred,” Dwalin interrupted, amused.  
  
“They are still young,” Dis insisted. “Too young to be fathers.”  
  
“I warrant you were younger when you had Fili,” Dwalin said in that infuriating tone that meant he  _knew_  he was right. The trouble of it was that he was, too. She had been younger than Fili when she had borne him and now she didn’t want them to have a child of their own because she feared that they would drift away from her. She also feared that it would overwhelm them, but she had never truly tucked away memories of a successfully run kingdom. When she was little, all she had was Grandfather, and he’d been driven mad.  
  
Then they had lost Frerin in the same terrible battle along with her father.  
  
Perhaps she ought to stop paying attention to the children and keep an eye on her own life. Dis turned on the spot and eyed Dwalin considerately.  
  
“Why  _are_  you naked?” she wondered. “We’ve only just finished dinner.”  
  
“I can be accused of being hopeful,” Dwalin confessed, grinning at her as he nudged down the sheets. “I’m coming off a rut and I’ve still a bit of energy to burn off. Care to help?”  
  
Dis shook her head. She wanted to be cross, but the worry of Fili and Kili had already begun to fade away. Dwalin was right in that she had to stop thinking of them as her little boys. They were grown dwarves and kings, for that matter, and if they wanted to have an heir, then it would be better on Fili’s system to do it while he was young.  
  
She still had trouble seeing herself as a grandmother, though.  
  
It was time to put such thoughts to the test and Dwalin seemed in a position to help. Quickly, she began to divest herself of her clothing so that she could find a similar interlocking position above him, straddling his waist as he stroked his fingers through the sleek, shiny hair on her cheeks curving over her chin and braided in a single line downwards.  
  
“You should have let Thorin name you Queen,” Dwalin marveled.   
  
“And put up with the nonsense Fili and Kili see each day?” Dis knew better than to accept a crown for the gold and be surprised with the weight of it. “I’d much rather be the mother of kings, given leave to do whatever she pleases.” She moved her hand in between their bodies, arching her brow when she found Dwalin erect and wanting. “My knight…”  
  
“Lady,” Dwalin replied gruffly. “I’ve been ready since dinner. You’d best do something about that.”  
  
She smiled with wicked intent, spreading her thighs to give Dwalin entrance.  
  
And that was when the knock came.  
  
Worse, it was barely a knock. It was the faintest trace of knuckles on the door before two very familiar voices entered the room and Dis swore, in that moment, to disavow her ill-timed sons for ever existing.  
  
“Mother!” Kili said with shock. “Get off him! You don’t know where he’s been. _I do!_  I’ve seen where Dwalin’s been.”  
  
“What…is…” Fili sounded no better, stunned and as though he could hardly put two sentences together. Dis looked over her shoulder, watching as Fili pulled Kili back and out the door, trying to get them away from the awkward situation as quickly as possible. “Forget we were ever here. We’ll try and forget we ever had eyes,” he said, strained, as he yanked Kili out the door.  
  
“He has been so many places!” Kili shouted in distress. “I hope you washed him before you sat on him!”  
  
“Kili!” Fili hissed, face flush with mortification. “I’m going to have nightmares.”  
  
They slammed the door behind them and Dis shook her head, still rocking in a slow and considerate rhythm, as though their interruption meant nothing to them at all. “The whelps,” she scoffed, shaking her head as she placed her hand on Dwalin’s chest to steady herself. “As though I didn’t walk in on them in the middle of the night defiling Fili’s throne.”  
  
Dwalin grimaced, letting out a disbelieving groan. “You’re going to give  _me_ nightmares,” he pointed out.  
  
Dis smiled at him, sweetly as she could. “Then I should try and do my best to ease such painful dreams. I believe I know just the way.”


	6. Fili/Kili, planning for the next child

It had been a one-off comment that had led Kili down a path of thoughts that were fantastical, far out of the realm of possibility, but with the hint of possibility. It was so much so that Fili could not deny Kili of his whims and wishes and though what he asked was near impossible, Fili resolved to try.  
  
“I want to carry our next child.”   
  
Fili wondered if this had less to do with the miracle of life and more to do with the fact that Fili had gone through several months of distress in the latter months of the pregnancy. The male dwarf body was not accustomed to such changes so late in life and his whole system had gone into a sort of shock. Everyone was healthy in the end, but he had been miserable for many weeks. Fili suspected that Kili wished to take the burden from him.  
  
Fili looked up from where Kili was massaging the stress from his shoulders, peering through a haze of blond hair and braids. “Bifur said that was nearly impossible.”  
  
“He said nearly.”  
  
Fili let out a shocked laugh and pressed his chin against his folded hands, giving in to the wonderful feel of Kili’s hands digging into his muscles. “You’re going to have to beg Bifur for a great many herbs and find a way to keep yourself trained upon the omega part of you. I know you like to be my alpha, Kee,” Fili said, which worked perfectly fine for him as he very much enjoyed being Kili’s omega.  
  
“For a child and to spare you the pain, I can do it,” Kili said stubbornly.  
  
And he tried.  
  
Mahal knows he tried. Kili worked on coaxing the alpha out of Fili at the precise time that he tried to become more of an omega, but neither of them could hold onto it very long. As always, it flared up and was brilliant, but never lasted. Fili couldn’t knot for long enough and Kili would have to be an omega for longer than he’d ever sustained.  
  
In the end, it couldn’t be done.  
  
“I hate this,” Kili complained quietly, while Fili ran his fingers through the fringes of Kili’s hair, tugging strands into his fingers to weave them together in the royal braids he’d taken to wearing as consort. “I wanted to carry this for you.”  
  
“Kili,” Fili said softly. “We don’t need to have any more children. Dis is our beautiful little girl and if we do have more children, I am more than willing to bear the pain for the promise of the reward at the end.”   
  
Kili stared at him with wonder, as though he had not even considered either option. “You hurt,” he said possessively. “You know I would do anything to stop you being hurt.”  
  
“You would tear apart Middle Earth, dear, I  _know_ ,” Fili assured, kissing his cheek softly. “Kili. Sometimes, you will not be able to protect me from the world. Just as I will not always be able to watch over you. Luckily, we’re both very capable dwarves, are we not?”  
  
Kili scrunched his nose up, but he nodded eventually. The consideration had given way to acceptance and he shifted to make space for himself against Fili’s body, curled up tightly with his palms framing Fili’s stomach and back, bracketing him in between Kili’s reach. “Maybe we’ll put off more children for a while, then. After all, your daughter is a handful.”  
  
“My daughter?”  
  
“She’s got your hair! And your pluck!”  
  
“Funny, she seems to have your tendency to seek trouble.” Fili replied. “And if we were to give her a brother now, really, it would only be inviting trouble. After all, when Mother had you, she doomed herself. I almost think I might have behaved if I were an only child.”  
  
Kili grinned at the picture. “You’re right,” he agreed. “You would have been _boring_.”  
  
“Boring? You didn’t seem to think I was so boring earlier? Or shall I go and seek out another dwarf who will not find me so boring,” he taunted, laughing wildly when Kili’s hold on him tightened and Kili’s playful grin burst forth on his lips. “Brother,” Fili whispered, lying on his back with Kili poised above him. “Thank you for freeing me from a life of solitude and behaving.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Kili replied, darting in for a quick kiss before he settled atop Fili like a housecat.   
  
Perhaps they weren’t successful in creating the impossible, but never let it be said that Kili didn’t try (and continue to try  _and try)_.


	7. Bilbo/Thorin, Wedding Day

Despite the insistence that the day was not to be a show, Thorin felt as though he ought to be a better host to the company that had come so far. Balin had been helping Thorin into his royal clothing, taking care to ensure each braid was perfectly affixed to the circlet he wore. “Fili seems pale and withdrawn,” Thorin remarked. “Has the workload of the kingdom been too heavy?”  
  
“Mild food poisoning,” Balin assured. “Some of the fowl we brought in wasn’t correctly prepared and a number of us fell ill. It lingers with Fili.”  
  
“And Kili, he seems to be spilling over with energy. He has not matured out of that, yet?”  
  
“Thorin,” Balin chided mildly. “You are about to take vows with Bilbo. Perhaps you ought to stop worrying about your nephews and start worrying about yourself?” Thorin glanced in the mirror, taken aback by the picture he saw. It was certainly not the battle-weary nomad dwarf that had roamed the wild for so long. He looked positively tamed. Thorin even believed that he looked more kingly today than he had ever been.  
  
Balin was right. It was better to focus on himself and not the lives of the others. They would be supporting him, but he had earned himself one day of freedom from his worries of their lives. Thorin knew that it was a big day and his nerves had been rife each moment he calmed himself enough to be introspective.  
  
It was partially why he had chosen to fixate on other people’s lives.  
  
“Have you seen Bilbo?” Thorin asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror as though assessing a stranger.   
  
Balin smiled warmly. “Hobbits do enjoy their flowers. I thought I had happened on a garden, but it was only Bilbo hiding amidst them. I fear Kili has taken quite fondly to such a tradition and Fili’s been braiding them in. Soon, he’ll be raven-headed no more, but daisy-headed.”  
  
Thorin smiled at the thought of Kili playing with flowers. “He did that as a young dwarf, as well,” he confided. “Fili would lose him in the forest and by the time he found him, he had affixed flowers to each part of him that he could reach.” His mind conjured up a similar image of Bilbo in such things and it made Thorin’s stomach drop out from under him in a combination of nerves and anticipation.  
  
Balin finished with the last of the braids, affixing one of the royal beads to his hair before pressing a fond hand to Thorin’s head. “There we are,” he said proudly. “You look every bit as honourable as you did the first we met.”  
  
“Then it cannot be very honourable at all, given that I was stealing a chicken from the kitchen with Frerin at the time,” Thorin replied.  
  
“Yes, but princely, all the same,” Balin said in turn. “When you’re ready, I’ll take out the tomes and we’ll begin. You’re sure you don’t want to do this somewhere else? With an audience?”  
  
“No,” Thorin said, glancing at the walls of the only home he’d known for the last year. “Bag End is where Bilbo lives and where my heart belongs.” He didn’t need anything more than this and had been overly happy when Bilbo had agreed to have the quiet ceremony there, as well. Balin gave him a last nod before joining the others and giving Thorin time to think.  
  
There was no doubt in his heart that he wanted this. Bilbo had calmed his heart and soul and the Shire’s peaceful environment had quelled the beast inside him.  
  
It was not the life he expected, but it was possibly the one he deserved.  
  
“Uncle?” Fili poked his head into the bedroom. “Bilbo’s asking if you’ve run away. What should I tell him?”  
  
“You can tell him to learn some patience,” Thorin grumbled, but rose to his feet and smoothed out the royal tunic he was wearing. He took a moment to look over Fili, searching for signs of illness of weakness, but Fili seemed as capable as ever. “Are you here to accompany me to my groom?”  
  
Fili gave a sheepish grin. “Actually, we’re all getting a bit hungry and we were thinking if you didn’t get started soon, we might snack on some food while you said your vows.” Thorin glared icily at Fili, who still possessed all the fear from when he was younger. “Or we’ll wait!” he suggested. “We’ll wait,” he said again with a nod, as though it was his idea all along. “Ready, Thorin?”  
  
He felt that he wasn’t, but he also knew that Kili would likely break into the food if he didn’t come out soon. He nodded, waiting for Fili to join him. They had discussed the notion of walking Thorin towards Bilbo and Fili had said that Dis ought to do it. Dis had looked right back at Fili and insisted that the heir should be responsible.   
  
Thorin had remarked that neither of them seemed to want him. That had prompted quite a long guilty reply and they had ended up with Fili accompanying him towards the cleared kitchen, where Bilbo waited patiently beneath the window.  
  
Thirty one years had done little to dull the beauty of the hobbit’s face. He was, indeed, crowned with flowers and it took Thorin’s breath away. Though he looked upon Bilbo each day, he swore that he was more beautiful now than ever before. Bilbo eyed Thorin with a look that implied he very much liked what he saw and when Thorin reached his side, Bilbo leaned closer and whispered, “I will rather enjoy peeling that off you later,” as quietly as could be managed.  
  
The ceremony itself was brief. Balin kept it short, per Thorin’s request, and the vows were private, but honest. Thorin felt no need to go on and on about things that Bilbo already knew. Balin wove their hands together and gave them a blessing in the common tongue and Khuzdul both.  
  
And then Bilbo, the sneaky burglar that he was, stole a kiss before he had been given leave to.  
  
“Burglar,” Thorin accused softly.  
  
“Guilty,” Bilbo happily replied, on the very tips of his toes. “Do get rid of your family at your earliest convenience? We have a wedding night to get to.”  
  
Thorin drew himself regrettably away from Bilbo to regard his sister and Dwalin, Balin, and his nephews. “I regret to inform you that you’re all very tired and you need to take your leave and go back to the inn,” he said, brooking no argument. “We thank you for your presence at our wedding, but I have been reliably informed that there is much to do,” Thorin spoke calmly, as if he discussed policy and not the wicked things Bilbo planned to do with him.  
  
Kili stared accusingly at Thorin.   
  
“There was going to be food!”  
  
“We’ll pay for you to go enjoy food at the tavern,” Bilbo assured, hand already sliding under Thorin’s tunic to search appreciatively. “Acceptable?”  
  
Fili and Kili grumbled slightly and even Dwalin didn’t look very pleased.  
  
Thorin thought perhaps some honesty was best suited to this moment. “I am about to start taking off each flower from Bilbo’s person and do unmentionable things with my mouth to his body. If you would like to remain and watch while you eat mutton, you’re welcome to, but as most of you are related to me or childhood friends, I cannot see that you would want to endure such a thing.”  
  
There was a long, awkward pause.  
  
“I have always wanted to see a hobbit tavern,” Fili said, looking pale. “Kili?”  
  
“Food only,” he warned. “No drink.”  
  
They bickered their way out the door and Balin soon followed with Dwalin. It left only Dis, who shook her head fondly. “Don’t wake your neighbours,” she warned, pressing a long kiss to his cheek before doing the same to Bilbo’s. “Brother,” she greeted Bilbo properly, welcoming him to the family. Bilbo flushed red, but grinned warmly at the affection. “I’ll keep your nephews in line, but don’t be surprised if the Shire is Erebor’s newest trading partner in the morning.”  
  
“I don’t care about trade at the moment, sister,” he growled.  
  
“All right, all right,” Dis huffed. “I’ll leave you two be. Enjoy your wedding night.”  
  
“I guarantee he will,” Bilbo quipped.   
  
The next morning, Thorin was too weary to leave the bedroom, but Bilbo entertained their guests with breakfast, great cheer, and w arm smile for all. Dis was the only one who snuck in to find Thorin under the covers, snoring for all the world to hear. She carefully shut the door behind her and returned to the kitchen, regarding Bilbo with new admiration.  
  
Bilbo seemed to pick up on that, smiling rather smugly. “He might think there’s a beast inside him, but all beasts can be tamed,” Bilbo said, setting eggs upon Fili and Kili’s plates. “I look forward to reminding him of that lesson for many years to come.”  
  
“I knew I liked you,” Dis said, taking her seat beside Dwalin.   
  
And she knew that Thorin needed someone like that. It was lucky that they had found each other and it was lucky that they had made it work. Dis glanced to Dwalin with a secretive smile. “Now that my sons and my brother is settled away, I think it’s time for you to be a gentleman.”  
  
Dwalin, looking as if he’d been caught thieving cookies, went pale.  
  
“Not just yet,” Dis assured. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you know when.”


	8. Legolas, Tauriel, and Dis II

Legolas had been summoned.  
  
He did not understand why the missive had come in the form that it did (tucked in half with an arrow pierced through it), but it was a simple request and one he could not deny. It read, merely,  _Come play_  in the common tongue. The writing was quite immature and given their contingent of delegates from Erebor, he did not have to wonder overly long at who it might be.   
  
He looked up from where he had been sitting with one of the dwarves to dinner, not sure what the protocol was in this situation. “The princess has requested I come and play with her,” Legolas said, confused as to what one did. Tauriel had been watching over her and Princess Dis was overly fond of the Captain of the Guard. He did not know what additional help he could be.  
  
And besides that, he was experiencing an odd sensation. He had taken this dinner reluctantly. The King of Erebor had insisted that he was one of their best, but Legolas had only fought with him for the first while, only finding a common conversation point in the fighting of goblins and orcs.  
  
His companion raised a brow. “The Princess has a terrible habit of shrieking when she doesn’t get her way. Much like her father.”  
  
“Which father?”  
  
“Kili,” his companion replied. “He was the same when we were younger. He would scream until you wanted to put an axe between his eyes.”  
  
Legolas’ eyes widened at the horrific imagery. “Dwarf…”  
  
“Gimli,” he corrected. “My name is Gimli. It’s a name you haven’t used  _once_ in the whole time we’ve been eating, but then, it’s been very clear that you don’t think much of dwarves, even if your father’s turned around on the matter.” He grumbled under his breath, waving off Legolas as he stood, jamming his helmet onto his hair. “Rude elves,” he muttered as he walked away, continuing to curse in Khuzdul with every step.  
  
Legolas found himself transfixed by the horrible goblin mutant, but he soon turned his attention to the note in hand. Curious, he thought he ought to at least find out what Tauriel and young Dis were doing. It did not take him very long at all to find them.  
  
All one needed to do was follow the happy shrieks.  
  
*  
  
“No! It’s my turn!” Dis said eagerly, trying to reach up for the curved knife that Tauriel had been using to slice up the dummy of an orc. She jumped in an effort to pluck the hilt of the knife from Tauriel, but being that she was only two foot nine, she had a great deal of distance to make up. It did not mean she did not try, as she leapt from a rock to try and grab it. “Tauriel,” Dis whined, staring up at her.   
  
Tauriel remained steady and affixed to her goal of protecting the child from cuts. “Your fathers have insisted I not let you get hurt.”  
  
“So I won’t get hurt,” Dis replied stubbornly. “I want to learn!”  
  
“You are but eight,” Tauriel remarked. “I am over  _ten times that_  and I still hurt myself upon occasion.”  
  
Dis scrunched up her nose and Tauriel felt a prickling sense of dread invade her good senses. “You’re not doing it right, then,” Dis said, hands on her hips. Tauriel should have known that nothing good could come of watching Kili’s child when she had begun to exhibit such stubborn behaviour. Suddenly, Dis went absolutely still, looking around her as though she had heard something creeping in the night.  
  
Tauriel’s smile was bemused, knowing precisely what that sound was.   
  
“What do you hear, little blossom?” Tauriel teased softly.  
  
“Elf prints,” Dis said, eyes widening. “Do you think he’s come to visit?”  
  
“There is only one way to find out. Legolas!” Tauriel summoned warmly, casting a playful grin in Dis’ direction. “Legolas, are you here to come out and play?”  
  
“You’ll show me how to wield a knife, won’t you?” Dis cried, leaping onto a rock to give herself some extra height (and to give herself another chance at jumping at the knife in Tauriel’s hands). She had almost grabbed it from Dis’ hands, but Legolas intervened – there where he was not but a moment ago. He took a look at the knife with great satisfaction, nodding his head.  “Legolas,” Dis whined.  
  
“Such a well-crafted blade,” Legolas marvelled. “And such a young dwarf to wield it. Your fingers wouldn’t even fit around the hilt.”  
  
Dis sunk down into a cross-legged sit upon her rock.  
  
“And besides,” Tauriel whispered, joining her. “We cannot learn to wield knives until we teach you to shoot a bow. That was a personal request from your father and I would very much hate to disappoint him. What do you say?” she asked, revealing the handcrafted elven bow that Tauriel had created for the young girl. “Would you like to give it a try?”  
  
Dis gasped, staring at the bow with all the wonder that other dwarves would regard the treasures of Erebor.  
  
“It’s so pretty,” Dis cooed. “It’s prettier than you, Legolas!” She bit her lip, glancing nervously to Tauriel. “But not as pretty as you.”  
  
Tauriel lifted her shoulders, bumping Legolas with delight. “This is why I like their child. She’s honest.”  
  
“She is deceived by our gift,” Legolas announced. “So I must win her over with my training. Come, Princess, we will begin with the simple lessons. Before long, you shall be an archer as accomplished as any elf.”   
  
Dis stared at Legolas as though she would revisit precisely which elf was her favourite, but it made little difference. Tauriel and Legolas would gracefully battle for such a title for many years to come, with great happiness and aplomb.


	9. Bilbo/Thorin, Visiting Erebor

“You know, Erebor is still half a day’s journey. If you really wanted, we could turn around,” Bilbo offered, leaning his weight on his walking stick. At ninety-three, the hobbit would not do much more travelling. This had been the impetus for this trip to Erebor. Thorin would live many years more, but Bilbo (though he looked young yet, suspiciously so) had been growing creakier in recent days.  
  
And so, they had taken the steps of their journey again. They had seen Rivendell and crossed over the mountains, dallying in Mirkwood and Lake-town before continuing on to the Lonely Mountain. Only a half day’s journey away, a kingdom awaited.  
  
Thorin, however, had frozen upon the edges of Esgaroth, unsure that he could take the next step of this journey. Fili had written to him with great eagerness, wishing to see them again. Princess Dis was now seven and missed her Great-Uncle dearly. Thorin interpreted this as Fili begging for yet another child-minder to return to them.   
  
He knew that home could not have changed that much since he had left, but it had been nearly a decade and he still feared what he was going to return to. It might not have changed at all or might be utterly different and Thorin was unsure as to which he preferred to see. He was grateful to have Bilbo as his travelling companion.  
  
Their journey continued in silence until they came over the hill and the gleaming might of Dale shone in front of them. Thorin barely registered Bilbo reaching over to take hold of his hand, but he clasped onto him as tightly as he could, standing before the home of his forefathers and the kingdom of his nephews, pride bursting in his heart.  
  
“I did not think I would ever see the sun setting on Erebor again,” Thorin marvelled quietly. “It is more beautiful than I remembered.”  
  
“Perhaps because there is no more responsibility weighing on your shoulders as it looms over you,” Bilbo quipped, raising Thorin’s knuckles to his lips to brush a fond kiss there. “Come along. I’m told Fili and Kili have a surprise for us, which I’m sure will cause a heart attack with one of us and a grave head injury in the other.”  
  
Thorin knew that Bilbo was all too right, but when Bilbo led them forward, Thorin resisted for a moment.  
  
“Dear?” Bilbo coaxed.  
  
“Let us look upon it for one minute more,” Thorin entreated, not wanting to move from this spot just yet. “ _Home_ ,” he breathed out, grateful to have lived long enough to see it once again.


	10. Fili/Kili, pregnancy pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The changes of pregnancy aren't kind on Fili.

The changes were amongst the most painful things Fili had ever experienced and he had endured many a battle wound in his life. His body seemed to be torturing him from the inside out, changing the shape of each of his internal workings to make room for a babe. In the better moments, it was merely uncomfortable.  
  
In the worst moments, it was akin to torture.  
  
This morning was one of the bad ones, leaving Fili screaming his throat hoarse as the pain flooded him. “Kili, bind me before I break something,” he growled, when the pain caused him to thrash wildly. He had already destroyed the lovely oak-carved end tables that Bifur had made them and Fili did not want to do any more damage.   
  
Fili reminded himself that he carried a gift in the form of Kili’s child, but as his body was doing its best to reject such a gift, he could not be blamed for the feverish moments of pain he endured.  
  
Kili did not leave his side, insisting that he bore responsibility in Fili’s condition and ought to remain. “Do you feel any better today?” he asked, when he had wrung out the sweat from a rag formerly applied to Fili’s forehead.  
  
“Do you want the truth or the lie?”  
  
Kili seemed to understand that Fili was not going to sugar-coat over how he was feeling. As a result, he pressed his lips together and the lines on his forehead (becoming more prominent as of late) grew deeper. He patted Fili’s forehead with more fervour after that. “I wish you would tell me what I could do,” he said, his patience short and his temper flaring. “I caused this hurt, there must be some punishment I can endure to make it right.”  
  
Fili reached up with a shaking hand to grasp the washcloth in his hand. “Stop thinking of this as a pain you must cure. This is not a condition requiring punishment. It is a necessary evil to bear to build a family,” he spoke. Though his insides twisted and turned, though he was afflicted by the pain of his body contorting into new shapes and being, he understood the end it drove towards. “If you wish to do something, then you may kiss me and lean against me. Warmth helps the cramps,” he admitted.  
  
He wished, at times, to be put into a sleep that would have him ignore this pain, but the kingdom did not pause for its King. He needed to continue to be present and available for its many needs and he did not wish to leave Kili to endless worry by slipping into an induced sleep.  
  
“A kiss and some warmth?” Kili asked dubiously. “Truly? That’s all you want?”  
  
Fili sighed. “Kili,” he said firmly. “It is all I want.”  
  
Kili seemed dubious, yet, but he leaned his body in against Fili’s until they were flush together and the warmth from Kili’s body travelled to Fili’s and kept him warm and cozy and content. It was upon the end of a relieved sigh that Kili stole his kiss and in it, Fili could almost sense the fear pouring off his brother for the very first time.  
  
“Don’t be scared,” Fili whispered.  
  
“What if I lose you?” Kili responded, eyes frantic as he opened them to look at Fili. “It would not be worth it.”  
  
“We survived the Battle of the Five Armies, Dwalin courting our mother, and Thorin’s alpha moods. What makes you think this would be any bigger a foe?” Fili challenged, wrapping his arms snugly around Kili’s waist to make a comfortable space for himself. “Rest easy, brother,” he murmured, half-asleep as the pain subsided and gave him an opportunity for rest. “I am made of stronger stuff than you think. I will endure. We both will.”  
  
Kili shivered, but Fili took great solace in seeing his nod of abeyance.   
  
“Don’t leave without me,” Kili muttered stubbornly. “You’re not allowed, remember?”  
  
“I remember,” Fili promised, stroking his fingers through Kili’s hair. “Now sleep,” he pleaded. “Because I’m going to rest now and you’re going to join me. I don’t leave without you. Remember?”  
  
Kili grinned against the warm skin of Fili’s neck and for a moment, the pain was far from Fili’s mind and only the warm and loving thoughts of his family held his attention.


	11. Dis' Reaction

When the news came, Dis had not been expecting it.   
  
The first thing she felt was an overwhelming and icy rage that threatened to separate her from her body. She felt positively lifted when she heard from the council that the King was expecting, given that her sons ought to have told her straight away. Instead, she was relegated to finding out through court gossip.   
  
When the rage had subsided, shock had quickly taken its place.  
  
She’d long known that both Kili and Fili wished to be fathers and that with the gifts given to them by the elves, it would not be guesswork when the time came for them to decide. However, barely any time at all had passed since the wedding. She wished that they had waited, but good sense told her that it was better that they hadn’t.   
  
After all, the longer they waited, the more they tested Fili’s health.   
  
It took a great many days and calm voices to calm her from her once-fiery anger that they had not told her and that it was happening so soon. When the anger passed, she began a ritual that her own mother had prepared for her, so many years ago. Swords and axes were traded for a different weapon in the form of the sharp knitting needles handcrafted specifically for the line of Durin.   
  
She began the child’s blanket.  
  
And she waited.  
  
It took the boys another week to get to her, but when they did it was with great apology. The look of Kili’s face alone was enough to calm her and assure her that their slight had been accidental in the whirlwind business of preparing and telling a kingdom. Fili was not with Kili today.   
  
“The pains grip him deeply,” Kili said, voice hoarse as he sat by Dis, watching with fascination as she knitted with speed and ease. “We meant to tell you, but in the course of everything, I suppose it fell to the side. We apologize, Mama, we really do.” His eyes remained alight with awe. “How are you doing that? It looks impossible! What is it?”  
  
“It is a blanket for your child,” Dis said, deciding whether to tell Kili she was no longer angry or to allow him to stew in his guilt. She chose the latter, for she felt that he somewhat deserved it. “Do you want to learn?”  
  
“I shouldn’t be away from Fili for too long,” Kili admitted, but made no move to go. “Perhaps, you could teach me? If you aren’t still too mad at me for not telling you.”  
  
“Kili, I will remain cross with you as long as I like for not telling me about my grandchild,” Dis pointed out archly. “However, you’re lucky that I want to pass this on. Watch carefully, now,” she advised, beginning to put her worries behind her. “And I will show you what my mother once showed me.”  
  
It was time, now, for a new generation to learn. It was time for them to grow up and have their own children. 


	12. Fili's Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's alpha streak is rare, but quite the sight when it does explode.

Kili felt as though he saw the many sides of Fili exclusively. He saw the reigning King, he saw the quiet husband, and the worried brother. Fili’s omega tendencies did not change him overly much. He was never fully subservient as people expected of omegas, but in Fili, it was channeled as quiet respect for those around him and made him a King that was perhaps more popular with the people than Thorin solely due to the fact that he listened and worked to fix the people’s troubles.  
  
There was one side of Fili, however, that Kili had only seen in brief bursts and flashes and could not even recognize it as another side of his brother.  
  
At least, he did not see it until the Mirkwood delegation arrived with a new set of elves, training to be spokesmen for their kind. They had been travelling for many years and were not wise to the changes inherent in the dwarves. They did not know of the alphas and the omega spirits living within them, but Kili knew it was no excuse for the behaviour.   
  
It had begun with a pleasant dinner in which Kili entertained the new delegates with the charm he had developed over the years with Tauriel’s help in understanding how to treat elves with respect. He owed her a great debt and knew that he worked to honour it each day. Some of the guests, and one in particular, did not see Kili’s actions as hospitality, however.  
  
Rather, he saw it as an advance.  
  
The elf – a tall, willowy male elf with green eyes like the purest emeralds – stopped Kili in the hall with a hand pressed upon his shoulder. “My liege,” he murmured softly. “Your respect for our kind has not been overlooked. We owe you many thanks and I…I owe you a great deal of affection,” he spoke softly, leaning in to brush his lips over Kili’s.  
  
In years to come, Kili could not decide whether it was lucky or unlucky that they stood in a public hallway as such things happened. While the elf gracefully lowered himself to equal their heights, it exposed a gap in their bodies which Kili used to push him away.  
  
It was not soon enough, for there came a low, angry growl from the end of the hallway. Kili turned quickly to see Fili standing in the shadows. He looked like a malevolent nightmare come to life with the shadows playing with the angles of his face. Rage burned in his eyes almost glinting auburn in his blue eyes. “Take your elf hands off of him,” Fili snapped, as if he gave no care to how this would wreck the relationship between their kin.  
  
He advanced with the determination of a dwarf who had seen battle and had killed many of his enemies. He drew out twin knives as his boots stomped on the halls and when he had leverage, he used one foot to pin the elf to the wall, both knives affixed on his throat.  
  
“Who gave you leave to touch the king’s possessions?” Fili demanded, so wild that he twitched with it. “ _Who_?” he barked.  
  
“Fili,” Kili said sharply, staring at his husband with a great deal of fear, but also the stirring of something rare inside him.   
  
It was the omega half of him yearning to be claimed by his alpha.  
  
“You will not touch him again,” Fili warned.  
  
The elf nodded rapidly, creating small marks on his throat with each motion. Fili stepped back and sheathed his weapons, watching until the elf was gone before his posture sagged and the Fili that Kili recognized was back, though he wanted the alpha flare in his husband to be present again until he could thoroughly explore it.   
  
“I’m not your possession,” Kili said sternly.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry,” Fili apologized.  
  
“However,” Kili went on. “Perhaps if you could strike up that fury once more, I’ll be your possession for the night.”  
  
And that night was when Kili learned of this new, delightful, wonderful side of Fili.


End file.
